Nothing perfect
by OhstupidSehun
Summary: [Chankai ft Hunhan;Genderswitch] Sombong. Itulah kesan pertama yang kau dapatkan dari Kim Kai selain cantik. Menganggap perjodohan adalah sebuah tantangan yang akan ia takhlukan.


_**Nothing Perfect**_

 **ChanKai ft. HunHan Fiction**

 **Genderswitch**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read**

 **Do I Have Warning You?**

 _Chapter one : How i meet you._

 **Seoul.**

Kota besar yang berada di Korea Selatan. Kota metropolitan yang penuh oleh penduduk. Pusat dari segala pemerintahan maupun yang lainnya di negara bagian Asia timur, Korea Selatan.

Kota yang memiliki kebersihan yang cukup diakui oleh negara lain, Menjadi tempat utama _tourist_ untuk berkunjung. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah korban drama Korea yang saat ini sangat menjual dimancanegara. Berbekal dari karangan fiktif itu, Semua orang tentu ingin mengunjungi negara yang satu ini.

Ketika kita berfikir budaya Korea sangat menjunjung tinggi perbedaan umur, Kita juga tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa perbedaan berdasarkan kekayaan pun sangat mendarah daging dinegara ini.

Hukum, Pelayanan maupun yang lainnya sungguh berbeda bagi yang memiliki uang. Perbedaan ini tentu saja menyenangkan untuk mereka kalangan _chaebol_ –konglomerat- dimana mereka memiliki kehormatan tersendiri dalam kalangan masyarakat.

o

 **Story Begin**

Seorang gadis bersurai panjang memacu mobil _Mayback Landaulet - Mobil berwarna putih dengan harga selangit -_ membelah kota Seoul di malam hari yang dingin. Tidak memperdulikan suhu kota yang mendekati minus derajat.

Menggunakan headphone dikedua telinganya, Memutar musik _up-beat_ karya band ternama Amerika kesukaannya. Sedangkan atasan mobil putihnya dibiarkan terbuka. Membiarkan pengguna jalan lain memandang iri pada dirinya.

Cantik dan kaya. _What do you think? Perfect, Right?_

Memberhentikan mobil mewahnya didepan sebuah kafe yang terbilang sederhana untuk kelas orang seperti dirinya. Turun dari mobilnya, Menatap lurus dan berjalan angkuh menimbulkan perpaduan bunyi akibat sentuhan alas kaki bergaya spool hitam merk _Walger Steiger_ dengan lantai.

Menatap pria yang berdiri didepan deretan mobil lainnya, "Parkirkan mobilku." Kalimat perintah tanpa adanya kata tolong. Melemparkan kunci mobil berbandul namanya, Kim Kai.

Dengan refleks pria itu menangkap kunci tersebut dengan wajah bingungnya.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah menuju pintu kafe. Mengingat sesuatu yang sepertinya dia lupakan. Kemudian berbalik lagi menuju pria yang menerima kunci mobilnya.

Membuka tas yang tersampir pada pundaknya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa ribu won dan diberikan pada pria yang berada didepannya.

Pria itu hanya menatap bingung kunci dan uang yang kini berada ditangannya.

"Tips untukmu."

Kemudian Kai benar-benar berlalu pergi dan masuk kedalam kafe tersebut.

o

Suara musik _accoustic_ gitar berpaduan dengan suara merdu seorang laki-laki terdengar mengalun indah. Pengunjung yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit ini memenuhi tiap sudut kafe.

Kafe yang tidak terlalu besar, Kafe sederhana bergaya klasik dengan lampu kuning redup terkesan _ala_ Eropa.

Kai mengarahkan matanya kepenjuru kafe. Mencari seseorang yang telah mengundangnya keacara amal yang sedang diadakan oleh kafe ini.

Tidak sulit menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya, Mengingat seseorang itu memiliki ciri khas rambut berwarna cokelat muda menyebabkan berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan.

Langkahnya bahkan mengundang beberapa pasang mata, Memandang kagum kecantikan yang telah Tuhan berikan pada wanita muda itu.

Memandang remeh pada pria yang membelakanginya. Menjentikkan jarinya pada kepala pria tersebut yang bahkan memiliki tinggi diatasnya, Membuat pria itu langsung membalikkan badannya hendak protes pada seseorang yang berani memegang kepalanya.

Tatapan pria itu jatuh pada seorang wanita yang sedang menatap remeh pada dirinya.

"Apa?" Kai berbicara menantang pada pria tersebut. Bukannya marah, Pria tersebut malah tertawa dan merangkul pundak Kai.

Sudah biasa untuk mereka berdua saling merangkul dan terlihat begitu akrab. Pria itu adalah Sehun, Salah satu teman dekat Kai.

"Lama sekali kau datangnya, Kai."

Kai membiarkan rangkulan pada pundaknya dan mengabaikan kalimat yang sudah sangat sering dia dengar.

Kebiasaan buruk, Terlambat. Salahkan letak kafenya yang terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Karena Kai tidak akan mau menjadi objek yang disalahkan.

Mereka berjalan kearah tempat duduk memanjang yang berada dipojok kanan ruangan kafe. Duduk dan menyaksikan permainan seorang pianist yang sedang memainkan pianonya diatas panggung didepan mereka.

Ternyata pertunjukan gitar yang tadi telah usai.

 _"Lucu sekali, Tidak tahu cara berpakaian."_

 _"Eoh?"_

 _"Seorang preman kampus yang tidak tahu cara berpakaian, Putri Kim Corp."_

Kai mengalihkan fokusnya kearah Baekhyun dengan sengit. Baekhyun duduk dimeja sebelah Kai dengan seorang wanita yang tidak Kai kenal.

Kai merasa dia baru saja duduk dan tidak melakukan aktifitas apapun selain menyaksikan aksi orang-orang berbakat dipanggung. Tapi telinganya seakan memanas mendengar ocehan wanita yang sangat hobi berkoar dengan mulut lentiknya.

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Kai dengan wajah meremehkan andalannya. Byun Baekhyun, Putri BY Foods. Perusahaan bidang makanan ternama di Korea.

Memandang muak kearah wajah Baekhyun yang berpoles _make-up,_ "Berhenti mengomentariku, Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya tenang.

"Oh, Kau merasa?" Lihatlah wajah palsu Baekhyun yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

Bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika tidak mencari masalah dengan Kai.

Kai mendengus. Tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya. Rasanya malas sekali meladeni omong kosong dari wanita itu.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, Menatap tajam Kai yang mengacuhkannya. Tentu Baekhyun merasa kalah jika ada orang lain yang mengabaikan hinaanya. Dan Baekhyun benci kekalahan.

Kau tahu, Baekhyun itu tipe penindas yang agung.

"Sombong sekali kau, Kai"

Kai ikut berdiri dan bersidekap. Menaikkan satu alisnya "Apa pedulimu, Byun?"

Bukankah tidak baik jika orang lain memanggil namamu hanya dengan marga?

Awalnya Sehun hanya fokus dengan acara pertunjukkan didepannya. Tapi melihat Kai yang berdiri, Sehun jadi malas sendiri memandang kedua wanita itu.

Terlalu biasa melihat kedua gadis yang memiliki kulit kontras itu berdebat. Entah dikampus ataupun diluar ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu.

Sedangkan gadis yang duduk bersama Baekhyun hanya memandang bingung kearah mereka. Bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Astaga. Jaga ucapanmu."

"Peduli apa aku."

"Yak! Kim Kai—"

"Hei,"

Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Seorang pria berdiri diantara mereka mengintrupsi perdebatan kedua gadis itu.

Pria itu menyodorkan kunci kearah Kai, "Mobilmu sudah kuparkirkan."

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menuju Baekhyun kearah Pria tersebut. Pria yang Kai anggap tukang parkir.

Pria itu mengangkat tinggi lembaran won yang Kai berikan sebelumnya. "Uangmu. Lebih baik digunakan untuk acara amal yang diadakan kafe ini."

Kai berkedip memandang pria tersebut. Kenapa Kai baru sadar bahwa pria yang dia anggap tukang parkir itu ternyata begitu tampan?

Pria itu memasukkan uang Kai pada sebuah box yang berada didekat panggung. Kemudian dia duduk bersama Baekhyun dan seorang gadis yang sedaritadi bersama Baekhyun. Mereka duduk bertiga dimeja dekat panggung

Sehun menatap datar wajah Kai yang aneh itu. Kai bahkan tidak menutup mulutnya dengan benar.

"Tutup mulutmu, Kai" Suara husky Sehun menyadarkan Kai dari dunia anehnya.

Kai kembali duduk disamping Sehun yang sempat berdiri karena berdebat dengan Baekhyun. Memandang wajah Sehun dengan bodohnya.

"Sehun, Dia siapa?" Kai bertanya tidak sabar sambil mengguncang pundak Sehun

Sehun yang tidak terima perlakuan Kai segera menyingkirkan tangan Kai dari pundaknya dan memandang wajah Kai jengah "Siapa yang siapa? Jelas-jelas itu Baekhyun. Sahabatmu."

"Haish, Maksudku pria tampan itu." Kai kembali memandang wajah pria yang sempat ia kira tukang parkir. Terpesona, Eh?

"Dan Baekhyun itu bukan sahabatku, Bodoh." Lanjut Kai cepat dan kembali memasang wajah sengit menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum sok manis –menurut kai- kearah pria yang Kai sebut tampan itu.

Sehun ikut memandang kearah meja yang di duduki oleh seorang pria dan dua wanita didepannya "Park Chanyeol, Pewaris Zeus Corp yang baru kembali dari kuliahnya di Amerika."

"Benarkah?" Sahut Kai cepat

Sehun hanya mengangguk, Walaupun ia tahu kalau Kai tidak akan menyadari anggukannya. Mengingat gadis itu sibuk memandang kearah Park Chanyeol.

Entahlah Kai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Hanya saja, Ketika memandang wajah Chanyeol yang terbilang tampan itu membuat dirinya…. Senang mungkin? Rasanya ketika melihat wajahnya saja Kai ingin tersenyum.

"Dia tampan Sehun-ah."

Hanya kata tampan yang terngiang diotak Kai.

Park Chanyeol menggunakan kaos putih bergambar abstrak dan menggunakan jaket kulit berwarna coklat. Rambutnya yang pendek dibiarkan acak-acakan. Tipe pria maskulin.

Bodoh sekali kau Kim Kai, Sempat menganggap pria tampan itu seorang tukang parkir.

Sehun mencoba menautkan kedua alisnya. Apa ia salah dengar? Tumben sekali Kim Kai memuji orang lain. "Aku lebih tampan"

Percaya diri sekali Oh Sehun ini.

"Kau itu bodoh, Sehun" Kai memandang jijik kearah Sehun. Aish sahabatnya ini memang memiliki hormon percaya diri yang sangat berlebihan.

Tidak terima dengan kata bodoh yang diajukan padanya, Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya dengan wajah intimidasinya "Maksudmu?"

Kai bersidekap menatap datar kearah pemuda berpigmen tipis "Kau bilang ini acara amal tidak formal. Lihat pakaianku. Aku terkena komentar pedas Byun Baekhyun karena kau, Bodoh."

Memang benar sih, Kai berpenampilan santai layaknya dirumah. Menggunakan skinny jeans berwarna biru muda robek pada beberapa bagian dengan atasan kaos putih polos pendek berleher rendah. Jika dia mengangkat tangannya, Otomatis perut rata Kai akan terlihat. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda sedikit berantakan.

 _Simple_. Tapi terlihat berkelas jika Kai yang menggunakannya, _Rite_?

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Berpenampilan feminim dengan gaun pink dan rambut dihias bandana pita yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Ugh, sangat cantik dan menarik perhatian.

Aish, Kontras sekali dengan gaya berpakaian Kai.

Sehun menampilkan wajah menggodanya, "Kau tetap cantik Kai." Senyum jahil nampak diwajah tampannya

"Diam Oh stupid Sehun."

Sehun anggap itu sebuah panggilan kesayangan.

o

Kai menganggap dunianya begitu sempurna. Bahkan ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna selain Tuhan, Kai tetap menganggap hidupnya begitu sempurna. Dia seseorang yang teguh pada pendirian.

Bukan hanya karena pahatan indah pada tubuhnya ataupun materi yang berlimpah. Tapi memiliki keluarga harmonis dengan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu memanjakannya menambah daftar nilai kesempurnaan.

Apapun yang Kai inginkan akan dikabulkan dengan mudahnya. Membuat dirinya menjadi pribadi yang manja dan egois.

Kai bukan anak kecil yang mengandai-andai hidup bagaikan Cinderella atau Ariel dan sejenisnya yang hidup bahagia di istana bersama pangeran. Kai akan tertawa meremehkan jika mengingat cerita fiktif entah siapa yang menciptakan itu.

Kai jelas memandang segala hal sesuai realita. Bahkan hidupnya itu lebih bahagia daripada cerita fiksi yang ibunya bacakan sewaktu dia kecil. Tidak perlu harus berjuang dulu untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang ia miliki sekarang.

Wajah cantik dengan kulit eksotis yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang asia timur. Bibirnya tebal berwarna merah merona menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya. Tidak perlu melakukan operasi plastik yang menjadi trend di Korea, Karena ia terlahir begitu sempurna.

Kai bukan gadis feminim yang hobi menggunakan gaun motif bunga-bunga atau hal lainnya. Dia lebih memilih tampil sedikit tomboy, Menggunakan celana jeans dipadukan kaos sembarangan. Dengan tidak melupakan menggunakan brand ternama.

Atau jika memang dia harus terpaksa menggunakan gaun, Ia akan menampilkan kesan seksi dan glamour daripada anggun atau sejenisnya.

 _Up_ boleh tomboy tapi untuk gadis cantik yang satu ini, Ia tidak akan pernah menanggalkan _High Heels_ nya. Kim Kai dan _High-Heels_ adalah harga mati. Menurutnya _High-Heels_ adalah penunjang kepercayaan diri pada dirinya.

Sombong.

Itulah kesan pertama yang kau dapatkan dari Kim Kai selain cantik.

o

 **T.B.C**

 **Thank You For Your Time To Reading My Fanfiction**

 **Keep It Or Delete?**

 **I Dare You To Review, Ya?**

Hai Guys gue balik lagi dengan FF absurd dan random gue. Pengen aja bikin ff ini karena nonton drama My Heart Twinkle Twinkle walaupun Cuma sedikit.

Ff ini terinspirasi dari segala sumber, drama, wgm, real-life, fanfiction or whatever.

Scene diatas memang sama kayak drama, Jadi jangan kaget ya wkwk.

Gue masih author yang labil, Tbh review sangat mempengaruhi mood bikin ff buat gue wks

Dan gue tipe open-minded kok, jadi mau ngomong apa aja ke gue gakpapa yang penting pake bahasa sopan dan please make some logic reason.


End file.
